A Gilded Cage
|pre = World of Tomorrow |su = The Icon |game = HITMAN™ }} A Gilded Cage is the fifth mission in HITMAN™, and the third to take place in the present-day. It begins with Agent 47 being tasked with the assassination of Claus Hugo Strandberg and Reza Zaydan. Target(s): *Claus Hugo Strandberg *Reza Zaydan Description Taking place after the events of World of Tomorrow, A Gilded Cage sees Agent 47 travel to Marrakesh, Morocco, where banker Claus Hugo Strandberg is facing charges of fraud against the Moroccan people. General Reza Zaydan, leader of a local militia looking to impose martial law upon Morocco, forcibly frees Strandberg and allows him to retreat to the Swedish Consulate to escape prosecution. The escape has cause an outbreak of rioting, which Zaydan looks to take advantage of in order to destabilize the Moroccan government. Zayan monitors the situation from an abandoned schoolhouse, while Strandberg remains held up in the Consulate. Hamilton-Lowe, a construction contractor with lucrative contracts with the Moroccan government, has hired the ICA to eliminate both Strandberg and Zaydan. Mission Briefing Intelligence Member's Club Card A member's club card for the local shisha cafe. The Strandberg Interview According to the GNN news crew, Claus Strandberg has agreed to an exclusive interview. However, the replacement cameraman, a local freelancer hired when the regular cameraman got a stomach flu, appears to be running late. The Retired Headmaster According to soldiers, the old headmaster of the school that Zaydan is using as his field HQ, lives right above the local carpet shop. Printing Schedule A time schedule for the printing press. Apparently, the printing crew is out putting up posters in the streets. The Propaganda Machine The printing crew spreads fake propaganda in the name of Crystal Dawn, encouraging the people of Morocco to rise up and take justice into their own hands. Which, of course, is exactly what Zaydan is counting on. Very clever. The crew must have access to nearby printing supplies, most likely at the abandoned school. The Condemned Prisoner According to the soldiers guarding the prison cell, the condemned prisoner was a close friend of Zaydan. However, when his brother, a Marrakesh police officer, was killed this morning during Strandberg's breakout, the prisoner decided to betray Zaydan and go public. Zaydan has already paid the prisoner a visit and is likely to do so again. Weapons Firearms .... Melee Weapons *Brick *Crowbar *Hammer *Pool Ball *Scissors *Screwdriver *Toy Tank *Wrench *Saber *Battle Axe *Cleaver *Folding Knife Other .... Disguises * Bodyguard * Cameraman * Consulate Intern * Consulate Janitor * Consulate Security * Elite Soldier * Food Vendor * Fortune Teller * Handyman * Headmaster * Local Printing Crew * Masseur * Military Officer * Military Soldier * Prisoner * Shopkeeper * Summer Suit * Waiter Opportunities Bad Blood According to the soldiers, the condemned prisoner in the cell was a close friend of Zaydan. However when his brother, a Marrakesh officer, was killed during Strandberg's breakout, the prisoner decided to betray Zaydan and go public. Alas, he was caught before he could thwart the coup d'etat. The prisoner was Zaydan's friend and confidant. He might make a private visit. Cherry Blossom In case of an emergency, Strandberg and Zaydan will meet face to face each other at the center of the underground tunnel. The conspirators are summoned over the phone, using a set of keywords. One of which is locked away in consul Olander's safe. A way to summon General Zaydan to the underground tunnel. Interesting. Down The Rabbit Hole According to the evacuation plan, a secret tunnel runs between the consulate and a shoe shop downtown. This is how Strandberg's plan to escape the building, unnoticed. When the security alarm sounds, Strandberg will head to the underground garage where a team of Zaydan's soldiers awaits to escort him safely to the school. I suggest you locate that shop, 47. This could be a way inside the consulate, not to mention a chance to lure Strandberg into the open. Strandberg plans to escape through a secret tunnel. A way out is also a way in. Golden Touch According to the appointment schedule, Claus Strandberg has booked a massage to relieve his back pain. No doubt all that time in prison has caused muscle stiffness. The masseur who also works at a local clinic, has apparently already checked into the building. Strandberg has ordered a massage. Sounds like he could use a specialist. Honeycomb In case of an emergency, Strandberg and Zaydan will meet face to face each other at the center of the underground tunnel. The conspirators are summoned over the phone, using a set of keywords. One of which is locked away in Reza Zaydan's safe. A way to summon Claus Strandberg to the underground tunnel. Interesting. Open Sesame The old headmaster of the school Zaydan is using as his field HQ, lives right above the carpet shop. According to his sons, he kept the school's master key out of nostalgia. Supposedly, this opens any lock in the building. The school's old headmaster key still exists. Should be useful. Prime Time Claus Strandberg has agreed to an exclusive interview with celebrity GNN reporter Pam Kingsley, no doubt to enrage to public even further. This could be a way inside the locked-down consulate. And the replacement cameraman, a local freelancer, is yet to arrive. The TV crew is here to interview Strandberg. Too bad their cameraman is missing. Why We Fight The printing crew spreads fake propaganda in the name of Crystal Dawn, the pan-African liberation movement. This encourages Moroccan citizens to rise up and take justice into their own hands. Which of course, is exactly what Zaydan is counting on. Very clever. Now, according to the printing schedule, the crew is out hanging posters. And they are likely to wear masks. The printing crew is in the streets, hanging posters. Could be a way into the school. Trivia *The term "Gilded Cage" comes from the idea of being trapped on an luxurious environment. In this case, it refers to the Swedish Consulate; Hugo Strandberg is trapped on the luxurious building. Category:HITMAN™ missions Category:HITMAN™